Of GeNtLeMeN aNd PiMpS
by TheRoseRedReaper
Summary: A story in which Gamzee is a proper gentlemen despite his off setting face paint, Tavros is overconfident and loud mouthed, and gets ALL the b*tches. These two gets paired on a school assignment, at which Tavros complains about being paired with an annoying know-it-all, to which Gamzee interrupts by cleary stating "Stop that, I may swoon." It goes downhill from there. T for Tavros.
1. EnTeR tHe GeNtLeMeN aNd PiMp

(A/N): Keep in mind that this is a High school, Human, Opposite!Stuck AU. There is no Sburb or Sgrub, and yes, this means a gentlemen Gamzee and a confident Tavros, as well as a talkative Kurloz who did not sew his mouth shut here. Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or the characters. Now, on to the story.

* * *

"Gamzee! Up and at 'em! Time for the first day of school!" Kurloz chirped, already bustling about the house, brimming about the house and talkative as ever. Gamzee huffed and gently lifted a dusty volume off his face, wincing slightly at the sunlight filtering in through the windows. "Hm…what is for breakfast?" Gamzee inquired, slowly lifting himself up from his messy horn and book pile. "Bacon and eggs, sunny side up!" Kurloz practically sang, already setting a plate for his younger brother down on the table. "Hm…thank you, Kurloz." Gamzee mumbled while he hurriedly ate his breakfast, a bit upset that he wasn't woken earlier to get prepared for school. Ninth grade. The year every Makara dreamed of. Not really. They all, except Gamzee and Kurloz (somewhat), detested school.

Shrugging on his vest, pulling on his backpack, and downing his daily glass of vitamin filled Faygo (not really), Gamzee prepared to head out, half asleep from the decision of pulling an all-nighter reading novels of alien species known as Trolls in the book. "Whoa there little bro, you didn't motherfuckin' brush your teeth, and ya forgot your face paint!" Kurloz exclaimed, dragging Gamzee back to the bathroom. Most days Gamzee would be cheery for school, like Kurloz was, but today he felt groggy and depleted of energy. He had a feeling that it would be a long day.

* * *

It was a long day. A week to be more precise. Gamzee was already swamped with assignments and projects galore, and it was all he could do to down a few glasses of Faygo to keep his mind calm. High school was a scary place. He was glad he only had to go through the experience of high school once. Today marks the second week of school, and he was waiting at the bus stop with his petite friend, half listening to him, half watching for signs of the school bus.

"I can't believe we already have so many projects! Man! Who knew high school could be so tough? I also heard that our History teacher is assigning us a culture project today too. How annoying." Karkat rambled, to which Gamzee sighed. "Another project?" More to add to his plate. Just great.

_ To Fourth Period _

"Alright class, settle down and stop talking. I'm sure you've heard the other classes talking, and yes, I am going to assign you all a project. So shut your traps and listen! I'm not going to repeat myself." glared as if issuing a challenge. She took a breath and explained the project in practically one go.

"I am assigning you all a culture project; you will have partners of course, and learn more about each other through this project. Here's there paper with the detailed instructions, your partner is marked on your paper, start your project, you have two months to come up with a decent five page report, you're also getting the results for the beginning of the year exams you took to gain entry to this school, now leave me alone, I'm going to watch my one o' clock drama!" with a flourish of her trench coat, she settled herself behind her computer and proceeded to ignore her students to watch her drama, muttering under her breath about shipping and who knows what. How did she even kept her job? The students will never know.

Gamzee looked down at the paper she had thrown at the students at random, quickly scanning it. He was paired with a gentlemen named Tavros Nitram. Gamzee glanced over at Tavros, who was wearing his shirt untucked under his school vest, and was frowning at his assignment. He seemed like a nice enough kid. Tavros read his assignment over again two times, frowned, then glanced over Gamzee. He got the weird quiet nerd who's always wearing face paint? Could life get any better? Tavros looked down at his other paper, with his score for the entrance exams, and what would determine his academic ranking. He got ranked one hundred and fifty. Not that bad. At least he was even on the list. He continued scanning the list, and then blinked. Gamzee Makara was ranked first, right above some guy named Dave Strider. He got stuck with a know-it-all for this assignment? Great. Just great. Tavros thought that know-it-alls were the most annoying people out there.

Gamzee read over the academic standing list and smiled. He outdid himself this year. He also finally outshined that nerdy Strider.

"Hey! Asswipe!" Tavros called out with a glare to Gamzee. He blinked, and then pointed to himself. "Are you referring to me?" he questioned, wondering if the adorable Hispanic boy was talking to someone else in his general direction. Tavros sighed with annoyance. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Tavros beckoned Gamzee over. Gamzee walked over, a little confused. Did he get on this kids bad side already? "Listen, know-it-all, now that we're doing this project together, we do it my way. I am not taking any trivia questions from you, don't need any bitchin' or you dropping random facts, and you're doing the majority of the work. Got that, Makara?" Gamzee blinked at Tavros and his cute fluffy Mohawk, and could swear that under his face paint, that he was blushing. Tavros was oozing with confidence and the way he talked down to Gamzee made him feel as if he'd be fine with whatever Tavros demanded.

Tavros continued his ranting about being paired with a 'damned know-it-all' until Gamzee said: "Stop that. You're going to make me swoon." Tavros blinked. "Uh…what..?"

* * *

And that is the end of this story. drabble. thing. If you think that I should continue this, please let me know. Reviews are welcome! Enjoy the rest of your day. (Also, sorry that this is kind of short.)


	2. nITRAMS FLIRTING ADVICE,,,,

(A/N): Thank you to those that read the first chapter! It makes happy to see that many enjoyed reading my writing. I have decided to make this story a long fic, so look forward to many future chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck nor its characters.

Without further ado, onto the story!

* * *

The sun held steady in the sky, the birds chirped a good morning, and all seemed well in the Nitram household. That is, until the alarms began ringing. Tavros shoved Rufio by the face into the wall and jumped into the bathroom first, carefully putting together his Mohawk. Rufio glared at Tavros.

"I was up first, so I get first dibs on the bathroom!" the elder huffed, upset that he'll less time to fix his messy hair into perfection.

"Suck it asswipe, I ran inside first, and therefore I get the brush and gel first." Tavros retorted while childishly sticking his tongue out at his brother. "Bitches love the Mohawk."

Rufio grumbled and stalked off to the kitchen, spiking Tav's omelet and then headed out for his university classes. The morning ended with Tavros spilling a stream of colorful words and chugging down a gallon of water while Rufio smirked evilly in his car while he drove to his classes. Tavros 313, Rufio 314.

* * *

Upon entering school, Tavros nodded to his fellow cool kids. Nepeta, with her freaky and mean elder sister who was his teacher, Eridan the residential playboy who now seemed to be cornering the poor Sollux, and Equis, just because he's always hanging out with Nepeta. Wow. Not many cool kids in his year, are there? Tavros sat down in a corner of the cafeteria away from the crowd, waiting for the first bell to ring, and looked up to see John Egbert approaching with a smirk. This guy was too awesome to be classified as cool, though his pranks are a bit more dangerous than they are fun. He's not a kid you should mess with, Tav had learned back in elementary.

"Hey Nitram." John nonchalantly greeted, sitting across from him. Tavros lazily waved his hand in reply. "So…I heard that you get all the bitches, correct?" John inquired with a lifted eyebrow. Tavros nodded. "Yeah. They can't resist the Mohawk and Nitram charm." Tavros arrogantly replied.

"Does getting bitches include causing guys to swoon too?" John asked, leaning a little closer so nosy passerby wouldn't hear. Tavros frowned. "No man, Tavros Nitram does not roll that way! That nerdy ass weirdo Makara is a freak! I just got stuck on a project with him, I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Why're you asking anyways, Egderp?"

John sighed with dissatisfaction at Tavros' answer, and then glanced around to make sure again that no one was listening, and then whispered:

"I can't seem to charm that damned Strider." Tav blinked. John has the hots for the ultra-nerd, Dave Strider? Wonders never cease to amaze him. "Uh, well…I didn't know you batted for the other team, Egderp…uh..." Tav was slowly backing away now, looking for a means to escape the awkward subject. Suddenly the first bell rang, and Tavros shot off. "See ya later, Egderp!" Saved by the bell.

John sighed and headed to class, while a flustered Dave Strider stumbled to his first period honors class late.

* * *

It was now fourth period, and all Gamzee wanted to do was try and discuss the project with Tavros, but the shorter boy seemed to keep avoiding him every time he walked up to him. Gamzee frowned and sat in his seat in defeat, wondering what he did wrong. Did he accidentally put on his face paint wrong this morning? That didn't seem to be the case, as everyone seemed to be used to his face already. Now that he looks around, it seemed like everyone was avoiding him in the classroom. What did he do? The poor clown gentlemen had absolutely no clue, and as really did not care what so ever what they did in her class as they didn't make so much noise that is interrupts her drama, they could pretty much whatever they wanted. As such, Gamzee got up and headed to the library, frowning softly. He really hoped he didn't get on Tavros' bad side; the guy was adorable and our gentlemanly Makara was hoping that maybe they could have a date soon. That sounds like a plausible deal to him.

Glancing around the nearly deserted library, Gamzee quickly found himself a comfy seat in his favorite section of the library: historical studies and fiction. Unfortunately, it was right next to the engineering section, and he found himself face to face with his decade long academic rival, Dave Strider. Gamzee glared, Dave tried to maintain a poker face, and as usual, failed, letting out an unmanly squeak of fear. Gamzee guessed it would be alright to be a gentlemen and politely leave Dave alone, like his father expected of him, but now that Gamzee examined Dave's facial expression, he seemed like something was troubling him.

"…Strider, is something troubling you?" Gamzee politely asked, showing the tiniest of concern for his rival for once. Dave jumped and dropped his book on his foot clumsily, quickly scooped it back up, and nervously looked up the tall superior smarty pants. "J-just overthinking is all. I-ironic, right?" he stuttered out, unconvincingly. He always seemed to use irony as a front to shield his feelings.

Gamzee was clearly not buying his answer, and loomed over the blonde, trying to intimidate the answer of him.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk!" he exclaimed, turning away from Gamzee's scary glare. "I was eating breakfast and heard Tavros talking with John, and John was trying to get flirting tips from Tavros so he can charm me! I thought he was bullying me all this time!" No wonder he was so flustered. The coolest guy in school was trying to flirt with him. "Oh, and, uh, Tav thinks that you're weird…um, the majority of people in this school are homophobes, Gamz…" Dave nervously added; they may be rivals, but they are child hood friends, and showed concern for the other when it was properly needed. Dave winced a little at seeing how Gamzee seemed to deflate. Now he understood why Tavros and everyone else in the classroom was avoiding him.

"Um, maybe he isn't the right one for you..?" Dave attempted to console him, but quickly stopped at seeing how crushed Gamzee looked. The crush must have been a strong one. "Well, uh, m-maybe he'll come around, eventually…" he attempted. It worked. Gamzee lifted his head with new found determination. 'Hopefully it won't end badly like the last one…' Dave thought, seeing Gamzee run out the library. At least he was of help to his rival. It would be no fun to go head to head with him when he was feeling blue. Sighing, Dave was going to return to his book, but flinched when a masculine arm slid around his waist. Too afraid that it was Eridan again, he held his breath.

"Hey Dave…" John whispered, attempting and horribly failing at a flirtatious tone. Oh good, it wasn't Eridan. Wait, John is even worse! Cue the flustered expression and stuttered reply.

"Uh, h-hey Egbert."

* * *

Soooo…that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry that it's a bit short again! Yes, pepsicola shipping and Erisol. I just really like those pairings. I wonder if my dialogue was lacking….I tried to keep well written though. Anyways, enjoy your reading/day! Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or if I'm portraying something wrong. (though keep in mind that this is opposite stuck.)


	3. 2ollux, the computer wiizard

(A/N) This story has over a 100 views already?! Oh my gog, I can't believe it! Thank you to those that reviewed, you all are so nice! Don't worry, I plan on writing plenty of chapters for this story, and I'm glad that you like the pairings.

==== tears of happiness

Anyways, i'm sure you guys are itching to read this chapter, so go on!

Disclaimer : I do not own homestuck nor any of it's characters.

* * *

John graciously pulled Dave close, smirking in satisfaction as the stuttered reply. This was progress, no? Well, he at least hoped so. Dave squirmed, a bit of a flustered mess with John's arms around his waist.

"U-uh, Egbert, I, uh, trying to, book..." Dave glared at the ground, face tinted a light pink. He couldn't even form proper sentences, thanks to John simply laying an arm around his waist. John's smirk broadened. Did Dave just blush? Because of him? Yes, this was progress. Progress indeed.

* * *

Gamzee plopped himself down next to Tavros, smiling sincerely at him, once he re-entered the classroom. He was determined to at least become good friends with Tav.

"Hello." Gamzee greeted plainly, not sure how to embark on the road to friendship. Tavros frowned at him.

"Hey..." Tav really did not want anything to do with Gamz at the moment, but seeing as they had to complete a project together, that was not really all that possible. Why him? "So, I just wanted to say-" Gamzee tried to begin, meaning to apologize for if he may had creeped Tavros out the previous day, but the bell rang the precise moment he tried to spell out an apology. Tavros took the ringing bell as an excuse to abscond like Rufio was going to take up all the hair gel to fifth period. Gamzee frowned. Making friends with Tav would be hard, it seems.

* * *

Arriving in fifth period, Gamzee flinched at the sound of a computer short circuiting and beeping, accompanied by a kid freaking out. It was the one and only Sollux Captor, clutz extraordinaire. He heard about how bad the poor kid was with electronics; it was saddening, really, that all he tried to do was open the Internet browser and the current event is what resulted from it.

Sollux was lisping out apologies, trying to stop the smoke coming out of the computer, but the other students just laughed at him, rather than helped him out. Gamzee frowned and walked over, placing a hand on the frenzied boy's shoulder, trying to calm him down. The other students snickering at Sollux's faults were NOT helping.

"Listen, Shh, calm down. Stop freaking out and calm yourself. Take a deep breath in. Take a deep breath out. There you are." The other students blinked in awe at how gentlemanly the clown faced Makara actually was. Sollux sniffled and calmed down a little.

"Th-thorry...I jutht wanted to open the Internet...to do the clathwork..." Gamz frowned at looked at the board; it wasn't the teacher who had wrote the assignment, it was a student messing with Sollux. Now that Gamzee thought about it, whenever he walked through the halls, Sollux was there in the corner of his eye being bullied.

"Captor, that isn't the class work. A fellow classmate was "messing" with you." Sollux's cheeks grew a faint pink, from embarrassment, no doubt.

"Oh...I-I thee..." This kid was so sweet and polite, who would want to bully him? Gamzee had no idea who it was that started it, but the other students were just as bad, jumping on the band wagon. "Come on, let us just take our seats and ignore them." Gamzee softly said and he led the still upset Sollux to their desks. It seems that Gamzee has a new friend.

* * *

I'm sorry, this is really short, I know. ;_; Don't be mad, please. I think I may have accidentally detailed Gamzee's dialogue more the previous chapters. This is a little short because I typed it on my phone, again, i'm sorry. It's a little hard to come up with ideas for the chapters. Please, don't go shipping Gamzee and Sollux now, their friendship contributes to some important development involving Eridan a little later in the story. I still find it hard to believe this story has more than a 100 views! Anyways, thank you for reading, and have a nice day! (don't hate me for typing it so short .)


	4. 33 stumbling ship?

Ch4 (A/N): I still can't believe so many people have viewed this story! I've been trying to access my account for the past two days or so, and for some reason, I was unable to login until today. It makes me really happy to see a few of you have favorited this story too! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Oh, and a kind thank you to those who reviewed! You guys are so nice!

Disclaimer : I do not own homestuck nor any of it's characters.

Now, on to the chapter.

* * *

Gamzee stepped through the school doors, sleepy but determined to talk to Tavros today, and to get him to stop ignoring him. Though he'd have to wait until fourth period to actually speak with him; but no matter. He was determined. Glancing with a yawn to his right, he frowned as he witnessed Sollux being bullied.

At least, that's what it looked like. Sollux was merely trying to retrieve his books from his locker for the classes of the day, when Eridan the playboy came along and leaned over him.

Sollux : Remember a few minutes prior.

Retrieving his books from his locker, Sollux was going to turn to head for the library, when a familiar shadow loomed over him. Eridan, quite a succesful playboy, though was a rather nice guy when he wasn't flirting and causing people to swoon over him with his hipster glasses and blonde hair.

"Uh...h-hey Eridan..." Sollux stuttered out nervously.

He could never seem to think straight around the year older Ampora. Eridan smirked at Sollux's adorable flustered greeting.

"Hey there Sol. Wwhat's up?"

Sollux: To the present.

Sollux gulped uncomfortably. He seemed more persistent than usual today.

"Uh, I'm trying to get to the library..." he muttered uselessly.

Gamzee then decided to step in.

"Is he bothering you, Solbro?" Sollux looked at Eridan a little guiltily.

"Yeah, he ith. I jutht wanted to head to the library."

Eridan frowned, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"I just wwanted to talk, Sol." he watched a little upset as Sollux walked off with Gamzee to the library.

* * *

Eridan sighed as he sat down at the lunch table, gloomily poking at the glop the school system declares is edible.

"What's wrong, hipster dick?" Nepeta sneered as she sat at the chair across from him, Equius nervously sitting next to her.

"M-maybe it would be best to be polite to ...he seems upset..." she glared at him.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"N-no..." she kicked him in the leg.

"Then keep it that way." Eridan shook his head.

"Thanks for your corcern, Eq, and uh, Nepeta too, I guess...it just seems that Sol doesn't seem to like me much. I can charm nearly evveryone else, wwhy wwon't he fall for it?" he muttered, upset.

Nepeta simply shook her head, angrily scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Seems that another ship has begun sinking...purrhaps it's merely a minor pawblem at the moment..."

"Uh...wwhat...?"

"Eat your fish sticks, turd face."

* * *

Finally, fourth period has made its appearance. Gamzee sat down next to Tavros after hushed them all so she can watch her subtitled drama in peace, and issued them class work. Gamzee took a breath and turned to face Tavros. Damn, was it just Gamz, or did Tav and his Mohawk look cuter than usual today?

'Ugh, damn it, I think he's going to talk to me...no way of escape...' Tavros thought with irritation. Sure enough, Gamzee started speaking, though the shorter boy tried to ignore most of it, until he processed what Gamzee was trying to say.

"So, in conclusion, I wanted to apologize if I may have weirded you out in any way, Tavros. Would you like to be friends?" he asked, his speech now at a close.

Tavros blinked. What did he just say? What was he apologizing for? Oh, wait...he must be talking about the day they met... Well, it wouldn't be that bad to be friends, would it? Tavros hoped not.

"...Fine. But if I ever tell you to do something, you better do it. Got that?" Gamzee grinned.

"Crystal clear."

* * *

I'm sorry, I hope this isn't too short...thank you all for reading! I hope you have a nice day...evening...whatever time you're currently experiencing. Reviews are appreciated! Look forward to future chapters too! Till next time!


	5. ironic prank wars

(A/N): So many people have read this already! Oh my gog, over 300 views! Thank you so much for reading, all of you, it gets me really excited to see people read and enjoy my writing. Another generous thanks to those who reviewed my writing. Yes, thankfully this chapter is finally written on my actual laptop and not my phone this time. Here's another note — last week I've been a little "update happy" because it was and currently still is Spring Break when I published this story, but since that ended on Sunday, it may take a little longer to update chapters starting starting this week, especially with the addition of upcoming exams I have in April and most importantly in May. I hope you understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck nor any of its characters.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"SKREE!"

"…what. The. FUCK, Egderp."

"I have declared prank Jade Harley for trying to steal MY Strider!"

Blushing. "S-since when was I was anybody's property?"

"Commencing now!" John absconded from the scene with a blushed and confused Dave thrown over his shoulder, a fiercely glaring Jade gladly up taking that challenge, and an annoyed as hell Tavros just trying to eat his free cafeteria served school breakfast, as he couldn't trust Rufio's delicious cooking anymore. (Refer to chapter two) This, ladies and gentlemen, is how the beginning of the third week of school began.

* * *

"Rose! Rose, h-help! Egbert and Harley declared a nuclear prank war to claim me!"

Rose giggled. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I don't KNOW! That's why I'm freaking out!" She merely giggled again at Dave's edginess.

"Let's go hide out in the Art room. I brought knitting needles! ~" she hummed happily to herself as she dragged her half-brother to the safety of the Art room. Dave quickly set up a barricade of paint cans while Rose sang with childish happiness an off tune version of "Let It Go" while knitting behind the barricade, thinking of it as a castle, and Dave nervously sitting next to her, wishing for the bell to ring and to not see John or Jade so he can be saved from the flirting. Unfortunately, life is not that generous, and soon enough Jade entered with an evil grin.

"I know you're in here Dave! ~" she sang in a false tone of cheeriness. Jade scared the crap out of Dave, and he was shaking underneath his mediocre barricade of paint cans, trying to keep Rose quiet. Why was life so cruel? Jade sauntered around the room with a broad and insincere smirk on her face, teasing him, she already knew that by Dave's cowardly behavior, he was hiding behind that big stack of paint cans, most likely with Rose knitting beside him. Slowly walking closer, she grinned as she saw the top of a carefully groomed wisp of platinum blonde hair behind the barricade, and casually kicked it; the majority of the pile rolling off of Rose.

"Oh my my, woopsies. ~ They all fell down! ~ Ah, here's Davey! ~" she snickered and dragged the poor boy away, not allowing him to escape her again, and leaving Rose in the Art room sniffling and bawling from the pain of the paint cans fall over her. There was a reason Jade Harley was notoriously called the Witch in school.

* * *

Tavros was sitting with Gamzee during lunch, watching in boredom as John and Jade launched somehow non-fatal pranks one after the other at each other, a few innocent students getting caught in the crossfire; Dave huddling underneath the table in fear, terrified at the battle the two had self-proclaimed to claim Dave as theirs.

"…Tavbro…"

"What?"

"…why're Egbert and Jade fighting each other?" Gamzee asked nervously, watching the prank war with mild interest out of concern over their well-being. Tavros sighed, clearly annoyed with the prank war.

"Stupid Egderp declared a fucking prank war against Jade over who gets Dave. The bitch accepted his declaration, and now they're trying to kill each other. Harley found Dave this morning and dragged him away for who knows what. Bitch is scary."

Gamzee blinked, and then nodded. It probably would be best not to get involved with this fight. At the moment, it seemed the two put a hold on their fight to eat their icky cafeteria food. How could anyone eat that stuff? Gamzee wasn't sure, but he was glad that Kurloz at least made lunch for him nearly every day.

* * *

Gamzee is plotting murder. Specifically, on Jade Harley. A prank meant for John, but instead landing on his poor friend Sollux. All Sollux wanted to do was enter the classroom to fifth period, but the instant he did, a big bucket of green paint fell over and drenched him in the stuff, which quickly started to burn. Gamzee had punched out the first kid who had first burst out laughing, then quickly carried Sollux to the nurses' office, not caring that the paint burned him too. What the hell was Harley thinking?! It was bad enough that she was trying to eliminate John, but now innocent bystanders are getting caught under the pranks.

The instant the nurses saw Sollux, they freaked out and dragged him over to the hose, thoroughly washing him down and making sure that he was free of the toxic paint; when they were sure the poor Sollux was clean, they did the same for Gamzee. The nurses of course issued a variety of concerned questions, getting more upset by the second when they heard why Sollux and Gamzee had toxic paint on them. Jade was no doubt issued a month's suspention after that, but John of course did not let her leave without one final prank.

* * *

The next morning at school, Eridan for some reason was following Sollux everywhere; many kids thought he was just making a desperate attempt at flirting with the clumsy boy, but in reality, Eridan was being over protective. News of the possibly fatal pranks Jade was capable of had spread quickly overnight. The fact that Eridan wanted to protect Sollux flattered him greatly, but it also made him nervous. He didn't know if Eridan really meant it, or if he was just calling dibs on a bullying victim, though Eridan was not known for bullying others.

* * *

So yeah...that's all for this chapter. Yes, some Erisol fluff is to ensue next chapter. Happy April fools day! Enjoy your day and reading! I hope that you find this longer than the other chapters...


	6. dAtEs aND,,, 2ome fliirtiing

Ch6 (A/N): Wow. Over 500 views reaching 600 views fast. Well I can't be exactly sure, but it seems like a lot of you enjoy my story; thank you! Also, thank you to those that reviewed. Yes, I like updates too. They make me excited and happy. Anyways, I'd like to apologize for ending the Erisol fluff short the previous chapter, I was a little lazy in prolonging the chapter (please don't hate or kill me), but worry not. This chapter shall have its fill of Erisol fluffy, I can ensure you! As well as GamTav of course, and yeah, opposite Jade=evil, scary bitch. Okay, enough rambling, I'm sure you all want to read now.

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck or any of it's characters.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Everywhere Sollux went, Eridan seemed to follow, keeping a suspicious eye out for any stray Egbert or Harley pranks. A few other incidents similar to Sollux's had occurred since yesterday, when the prank war was ignited, and no one has had a fatal prank incident. Yet.

Sollux tried his best to ignore his senior looming over him protectively the better part of the morning, but it was extremely difficult. He was literally right there every time Sollux turned around, or went to retrieve his books from his locker. Sollux knew Eridan liked to flirt at random, with himself as a prime victim—something Sollux never understood and felt embarrasedly flattered for—but hovering over him for nearly every morning class in the halls was a little much. Was Eridan keeping a close eye to plan a bullying attack or something or him? No, Sollux concluded, that can't be it, Eridan is too nice to do that. So, it was with that that Sollux ended up concluding: Eridan had given up flirting and was now stalking him. The clumsy boy had to admit he felt oddly happy at that. Sollux then also concluded that maybe he should see a doctor about that.

Eridan was not, in fact, stalking Sollux, but rather doing every thing in his popular hipster power, to protect Sollux from dangerous people like Jade, and the prankster John. If anything, Eridan preferred to call this (cough,stalking,cough) "protective 24/7 Sol watch". He'd have to work on the name later, but he found it suitable nonetheless. Eridan was currently, and intently if I may add, watching Sollux fumble nervously with the lock on his locker. After a few seconds that were nerve wrecking to Sollux, the lock popped open, but like every class thus far this morning, Eridan stopped Sollux from getting his books, as Eridan knew that were bullies out there with just as much horrid potential as Harley.

"Wwait! Alloww me to check for any rude traps or pranks." Eridan declared for about the fourth time, melodramatically. Sollux sighed, blushing ever the faintest at Eridan's prince-like voice.

"Do you really have to check every time I'm changing clatheth?"

"Of course Sol, wwe wwouldn't wwant you getting hurt, noww wwould wwe?" Now, Sollux had to blush. He found Eridan's stutter to be absolutely adorable, and was happy at hearing Eridan's concern. After a few seconds, Eridan gave a thumbs up and allowed Sollux to retrieve his books for fourth period. He grinned when he noted that Sollux was blushing at his words.

"Th-thankth..." What an adorable lisp! Eridan really could never seem to get over it no matter how many times he heard it.

"Anything for you Sol." He winked and gently ruffled his hair, leaving behind the blushing Sollux for fourth period, sure that he would be safe for the moment.

* * *

Since they had met that week of school when the project was assigned and the incident of Gamzee nearly swooning, Gamzee and Tavros have actually now become excellent friends. Gamzee enjoyed letting Tavros boss him around, and liked to join in on whatever adventure Tavros had planned when they met up to hang out after school, Karkat occasionally joining them if his romcom club finished early. Currently, the two were wrapping up the last of their work on their project, even though they still had over a month and a half left. Gamzee twiddled with his fingers for a moment, before looking at Tav.

"Excuse me, Tavros..." Looking up from his drawing that added depth to their project, nodded his head in an interpretive 'what?'.

"Well...I wanted to ask if you join me to "hang out" this Saturday at the café down the street from the mall. That is, if you are not busy and do no mind." Gamzee half mumbled, nervous about asking Tavros on a date; he was hoping Tavros wouldn't mistake for just another day to throw out some sick fires while drinking hot chocolate. Tavros grinned and nodded without hesitation. Yeah, Gamzee's question for a question was clearly mistaken for something else, and it stung, but at least he got to spend time with Tavros. Gamzee felt that maybe he should make his feelings clear, because it doesn't seem like Tavros would understand otherwise.

"Wonderful, Tavbro. Can't wait till Saturday."

* * *

It was the last class of the day, and a weary Dave sleepily rubbed his eyes as his sun glasses sat atop his head, wearily glancing occasionally at the clock. He was exhausted from trying to avoid both John and Jade and their incessant pranking on one another and flirting with him. Dave was glad his last class of the day was library aide; the library was empty inside, quiet and peaceful, allowing Dave to finally relax. Scratch that. A huge explosion of smoke ensued by harlequin dolls, what seemed to be a sweater and dismayed shout, and toxic paint. Out of the smoke, and winner of the prank war, emerged...

* * *

I bet you all weren't expecting an update so soon. Sorry, but don't get too used to it. I'll try to make updates fast, but no guarantees. Yes, I ended it here. Please don't hate me. So, who do you think the winner of the war was? (Yes, the sweater belonged to Karkles, the poor dear got caught in the final frenzy) How about a vote? PM me or review who you should think win the ridiculous prank war: Jade, John, or the unexpected Karkat? Anyways, have a nice day and enjoy your reading!


	7. rElAtIoNsHiP dEvElOpEmEnTs!

(A/N): Sorry for taking so long with, really am. I love writing this story, but its getting harder to come up with ideas for the chapters and how to continue, and I'm not really proud of my previous chapters, I find that they have so many grammar errors that I should've seen but didn't when I published it. You all are so nice to me in the reviews, and here I grant you that long awaited chapter. Not many of you expressed your vote on who won the prank war, but that's okay. Anyways, onwards to the long awaited chapter.

The usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

With a banana cream pie frosted pumped hand, emerged John Egbert, king of cool kids. The smoke cleared after the fire alarms came on and a few kids cheered at the excuse to cut class time, while the teachers glared at Harley, the poor unconscious Karkat, and the triumphantly grinning John. Dave, not sure at all how to deal with this outcome, which he finds that he was oddly happy for, uses the fire alarms as an excuse to abscond from the mess Egbert and Harley had created in their final showdown outside the library. John frowned. He was hoping he could just sweep Dave off his feet and that they'd be happy together forever, but that's only crap you'd in a fairy tale. John sighed as he was dragged to the principal's office with Jade and the unconscious Karkat. There was always next week, right? Wrong. John, as well as Jade, were suspended for a whole week. But if theres a will, theres a way.

* * *

Behold, the glorious weekend! Gamzee was very nervous about today, as he had asked the painfully oblivious Tavros on a date, and was thinking of every wrong possibility that could happen. The chipper Kurloz kept trying to assure him that everything would be fine, and even aided Gamzee in choosing an outfit to wear, but it didn't help any of the jitters he felt opening the door for Tavros. He looked as cute as ever, adding to the nervousness, and Kurloz in the background just got on his every frayed nerve ending whistling lowly at Tavros. What a day this was going to be.

"H-Hello Tavros." Gamzee nervously stammered as Tavros simply waved in greeting. Kurloz nudged Gamzee, and he gulped and presented Tavros with a small, yet still elegant, bouquet of red roses.

"Uh...thanks..." Tavros muttered as he accepted the roses. Was Gamzee trying to romance him? Suddenly Tavros felt a little uneasy. He thought they were just hanging out today; as friends. Gamzee beamed when Tavros accepted his flowers, and headed out towards the arcade. The two had several intense games of air hockey, which resulted in a tie, and then they bought a large bucket of buttered popcorn to share. It was quite an annoyance how high the prices for simple snack items are at the move theater. Gamzee bought the tickets to the movie (Captain America: The Winter Soldier), and the two secured their seats, casually chitchatting through the advertisements until the movie actually started rolling. The two sat completely engrossed by the events of the movie, and did not speak a word to each other during the movie, until their fingers grazed against each other in the nearly empty bucket of popcorn.

"S-sorry..." Gamzee whispered, blushing faintly at the brief touch their hands shared.

"It's fine..." Tavros replied, and found that he too, was also blushing, and that his heart had sped just the teeniest bit faster when their fingers touched for just that brief moment. What was wrong with him today? Tavros shook his head and continued watching the movie, intent on ignoring Gamzee until the end of the movie.

* * *

Unusually, on their fine Saturday morning, Eridan and Sollux were now hanging out together at Sollux's house while Sollux's parents were out working. Sollux would have refused the playboy maybe a week ago, but he'd been so nice recently, and Sollux felt that they were now friends, so he accepted Eridan's constant plea of wanting to visit his home. The two were playing a round of Mario Kart, of which Sollux was horribly failing, accompanied by snacks. As they paused for a brief break, Sollux decided his honey bun needed more honey, and headed towards the kitchen pantry and frowned. All his honey was missing.

"Eridan…"

"Yes, Sol?"

"Did you thteal my honey?" Eridan frowned. He didn't even like honey, but felt that his fish sticks needed more sweetness in the ketchup, and accidentally used up the whole bottle. He had fruitlessly been hoping that Sollux wouldn't have noticed.

"Psh, no. Wwhy wwould I do that to a friend?" he asked, trying to direct the conversation away from honey. Sollux was a young man who was very serious about his honey, which was a fact never changed, and could easily see past Eridan's weak façade.

"I know you thtole my honey, Eridan."

Eridan sighed, then pulled a semi-cocky grin, trying to play it off with flirting. That always worked. At least, for him it did, most of the time.

"Come and lick from my lips then, Sol. The taste still lingers." he whispered, slightly wiggling his eyebrows. Sollux blushed and shook his head rapidly; he knew that sooner or later that Eridan would try to flirt with him like he always does.

"N-no, jutht buy me thome more honey. Pleathe." Sollux said, frowning at his empty container of honey that lay forlorn next to the plat of Eridan's long eaten fish sticks. Eridan frowned again.

"No thanks."

"Come on, I even thaid pleathe." Sollux tried again with a puppy dog face, this time succeeding. Eridan crumbled under it's cute power faster than a hord of hungry children running for icecream on a hot summer's day.

"Fine. Let's go get your your honey." he said as he stood, offering Sollux a hand, which he reluctantly took. They arrived at the cornerstore, Sollux eyeing all the options of honey (which wasn't much) and carefully selected twenty bear shaped bottles of honey.

"You're going to pay for thith, right?" he questioned, convinced that the one who stole his honey should be the one responsible for buying him more. Eridan laughed light heartedly and nodded.

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?" he asked. Sollux took a quick glance around, then shook his head no. Eridan nodded and purchased the honey and secretly bought a honey-flavored lollipop for Sollux as well.

"Here you are." he simply stated as he handed the bag to Sollux and smiled to himself at seeing the younger teen's mismatched eyes light up behind the bi-colored glasses in happiness at the surprise treat of the honey-flavored lollipop and gladly pulled it out of the bag to start eating it. Eridan chuckled and gently ruffled the younger male's dirty blonde hair, and they returned to Sollux's house in comfortable silence, putting on a movie instead of continuing their crappy session of Mario Kart. Eridan and Sollux would both definitely agree that their Saturday was well spent.

* * *

Yay! Fluff and relationship developement. Anyways, the date for Gamzee and Tavros will continue in the following chapter, as well as some PepsiCola action. Thanks to those who were very patient for this. Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, no, this isn't a new chapter. I'm stopping this story because I feel like it isn't the best of my work and that I can do better, but I do plan on _rewriting_ this story and making the chapters lengthier if I can (I'm not very good at making things long) and putting it up under the same name soon. Sorry.


End file.
